Cyclops
Cyclops is the unnamed giant in the animated movie, "Hercules". A titan, different from his other fellows. Cyclops is the only titan in the movie that he is a physically giant with flesh and bones, unlike the other Titans, who have the appearance, based on elements of Earth. Cyclops plays a minor role in the villain tournaments series Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Sent Where His Other Fellows Failed After the pressumed death of the other Titans, Ursula uses the last remains of the Titans, Cyclops to kill Ruber and his allies. When he arrives in Camelot, he demands to Ruber to show up and challenges him. Ruber and his ally, Princess Azula, then move in to kill the Titan. Just as Ruber was about to attack the giant with his griffin, Cyclops bashed the warrior to the ground, along with his bird sidekick. Azula then challenges the Titan. At first Cyclops steps his foot to the Fire Nation Princess, nearly crushing her, although she dodges his attack. Azula then fires a blast at the Cyclops's eye, blinding him. Ruber then uses the opportunity to punch the Titan, sending him from a tower, the Titan was standing to his demise. It was revealed that Ursula led the Titans to their doom on purpose, because she wants their souls as an offer for the Philosopher's Stone, held by the Stalker. After their short deal, The Stalker takes the souls of the Titans and brings them to his master, Chernabog. Disney Villains War Destroying Andalasia Cyclops, along with the other Titans, was released from his prison by Hades for the reason to destroy the god's enemies. To do that, Hades tasked Cyclops to destroy one of his enemies, Queen Narissa. Though not meeting her in her homeworld, Andalasia, Cyclops confronts her minion, Nathaniel, and one mysterious troll. Nathaniel, wanting to defend Andalasia for his queen, orders the troll to kill Cyclops instantly. The troll nearly succeeds as he blinds the Titan with his his claws. However, Cyclops had the upper hand as he punches the troll, sending him hundred feet away. Cyclops then turns his intentions to Nathaniel, who spotts him running for his life after the troll's loss. The Titan easily kills Narissa's sidekick, leaving Andalasia, ruined by Cyclops's destruction. Death Unfortunately, another galactic overlord, calls by the name, Emperor Zurg, witness the Titans actions. The Emperor had his minions to blast the Titans, by using a giant laser, tearing them apart. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Freed from Tartarus The Titans got freed in the final events of the war, by the Emperor, Zurg. Once released, the Titans begin to spread chaos and destruction in the universe and kill many heroes to their sight. Giants Battle Hades tasks Cyclops, the Ice Titan and the Wind Titan to wreak chaos on Merlin's group. The Titans find the heroes and begin their attack. Cyclops manages to take out Merln with a strong punch, sending the wizard high miles away, and also corners the other heroes. Just as he could kill them, Willie the Giant, a giant once controlled by Jafar, interfers and throws his club at the Titan, blinding him, to save the heroes, seeing his mistakes he had caused previously. Cyclops didn't take it easily, and strikes at Willie, knocking him down. Laughing at the defeat of his rival, Cyclops turns his intentions to the heroes. However, Willie quickly recovers and scratches the ground underneath Willie and Cyclops, causing the two giants to fall to their doom. Heroes Vs Villains War The Fates unveil to Hades that the Titans would be released from their prison, by only the Drej Queen and her soldiers.Category:Disney Villains Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Titans Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Hercules Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Vs Ruber Category:Vs Azula Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Henchmen Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Titans (Disney) Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Daisuke Gori